


Педагогическая поэма

by Aizawa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Британский музей расположен на улице Тоттенхэм-Роуд. Фрески из Галикарнасского мавзолея – часть его постоянной экспозиции.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Педагогическая поэма

**Author's Note:**

> Британский музей расположен на улице Тоттенхэм-Роуд. Фрески из Галикарнасского мавзолея – часть его постоянной экспозиции.

Тидолла уговаривали несколько часов.  
Заслышав фамилию «Хёрст», генерал Фрой Тидолл, великий гуманист и признанный специалист по воспитанию трудных апостолов, превращался из клубничного парфэ в обледеневший кирпич.  
– Нет, нет и нет! При всём уважении, дорогой Комуи. Его я учить не буду.   
Комуи глубоко вдохнул и изобразил на лице столько нежной интеллигентности, сколько мог позволить себе, не вывихнув челюсть.   
– Если вы не согласитесь, – сказал он, – я не знаю, как смотреть в глаза этому ребёнку. Всеми брошенному, одинокому ребёнку.   
За последние часы он воспроизводил биографию Тимоти трижды и был уверен, что от любой из версий Виктор Гюго и Чарльз Диккенс рыдали бы в обнимку. Он готовился выдать четвёртую, когда Тидолл заглянул в очки ему самому.   
– Нет, – сказал Фрой. – Не нужно. Существует степень испорченности, степень антисоциальности, степень глухоты к прекрасному, с которой даже я…  
– Канда чуть не сломал вам нос! – потеряв терпение, заорал Комуи. – При первой встрече! Но вы его взяли!   
– Не ожидал от вас такого сравнения, Комуи, – Тидолл укоризненно покачал головой. – С Ю бывает нелегко, но его я никогда не заподозрю в краже полотен Тициана. В способности подвергнуть риску корону Людовика Пятнадцатого из-за несчастной полицейской облавы. В ограблении Британского музея, наконец!   
Тидолл произнёс это так убеждённо, что перед внутренним взором Комуи тут же возникло видение Канды, лунной ночью пробирающегося по Тоттенхэм-Роуд с Мугеном на плече и почему-то фреской из Галикарнасского мавзолея под мышкой.  
– Ещё бы Канда знал, что такое Британский музей, – вздохнул Комуи, пытаясь изгнать видение.  
– Он знает, – кротко отозвался Тидолл. – Я их всех туда водил. Три раза.   
Комуи снова представил себе Канду. И Дейсю Барри. И слепого Нойза Мари.  
Комуи представил себе Дейсю Барри, светлая ему память, в зале импрессионистов и понял, что это видение не покинет его никогда.   
– Генерал Тидолл, – сказал он. – Фрой. Я три недели выбивал в Ватикане оплату ущерба, причинённого Вором-Фантомом Джи. Без этого Тимоти отказывался становиться экзорцистом. Если никто не согласится принять его на обучение, меня заставят возвращать деньги.   
– Как так? Я не думал… Но почему вы не сказали раньше? Я не желаю, чтобы вы пострадали!   
В сердце Комуи встрепенулась надежда.   
– Я готов взять на себя часть расходов. Можете вычесть из моего жалования треть… нет, вычитайте две трети.  
Комуи мысленно сопоставил размеры жалования Тидолла со счётом из Лувра и моргнул. Согласись Комуи на его предложение, генералу пришлось бы выплачивать два трети жалования в течение пятидесяти четырёх лет.   
– Три четверти, – сказал Тидолл. Благородная готовность к жертве делала его лицо ещё более одухотворённым. – Отдать всё не могу – не хватит на кисти. 

– Шеф, – сказал Ривер. – Ну будет вам. Есть и другие генералы.  
– Да? – Комуи поднял на помощника несчастные глаза. – Кросса... Кросса нет. Кто остаётся, – Сокаро?   
– За кого вы меня держите? Я не сентиментален, но ребёнка…  
– Не, – Комуи снова уронил голову на локоть. – Просто к Сокаро я его уже водил.   
Беседа Винтерса Сокаро с девятилетним Тимоти Хёрстом длилась пять минут, четыре из которых Комуи тщетно пытался разобрать, о чём беседуют высокие договаривающиеся стороны. Ни в одном из шести языков, на которых говорил Комуи, и одиннадцати, которые он понимал на слух, не было слов «базлать», «канать» и «амба». В жизни своей Комуи не слышал, чтобы Сокаро беседовал с кем-то так негромко и уважительно.   
Поэтому когда генерал махнул ему рукой – мол, пойдём, выйдем – Комуи уже практически не сомневался…   
– Вы чего это? – зашипел Сокаро, когда дверь за ними закрылась. – Шнырёва сына мне в ученики, значит? Шилом патоки решили черпануть?  
– А что такое? – Комуи недоумённо поправил очки.  
– Начальник, – проникновенно сказал генерал и взял смотрителя за пуговицу куртки. Комуи вздрогнул. – Не для протокола говорю. Гоните вы его. Иначе попомнишь мои слова, да поздно будет…   
– Но, – начал было Комуи.   
Сокаро только махнул рукой и зашагал вперёд по коридору…

– Ничего не понял. Это куда он шёл?   
Комуи пожал плечами.   
– В запой, очевидно. Миранда передавала, что генерал второй день себя плохо чувствует. Вы же знаете, что это значит.  
– Но что ему сказал Тимоти?   
– Да ничего я не сказал! – груда бумаг у стены зашевелилась. Учёные дуэтом чертыхнулись.   
– Тимоти!   
– Тимоти, Тимоти, – передразнили из кучи отчётов. – Я девять лет Тимоти. Ну сидели они с папкой в Кайенне, подумаешь. Ты, Ли, не расстраивайся…   
– Тимоти…  
– Мы его возьмём за жабры. Я сразу пригрозил – не станет учить, всем расскажу, за что он срок мотал. Мне папка говорил, да я только теперь понял. А то завели – каторга, каторга, прям людоед. На каторге тоже народ разный…   
– Сгинь, чудище! – рявкнул Комуи.  
Он считал себя лично ответственным за то, чтобы тайна Винтерса не вышла наружу.  
В конце концов, всему Ордену было вовсе не обязательно знать, что Сокаро, до вступления в Орден уничтоживший в своём городке сорока трёх замаскированных акума, отбывал заключение по ложному обвинению.   
В углу демонстративно зашуршали бумагой. Не забыть отобрать отмычку, подумал Комуи.  
– И не подслушивать!   
– Комуи, вы так и не нашли ему преподавателя?  
– Здравствуйте, генерал Найн, – хмуро отозвался Комуи. За царящим бедламом он не расслышал скрипа двери. Ривер, поднявшись, кивнул.   
– Добрый день, – царственно покачивая бёдрами, Клауд приблизилась к столу смотрителя. – Так кто берёт Тимоти в группу?   
Комуи отпил холодного кофе и горестно зевнул.   
– Я спрашиваю потому, что если никто не выразил желания, то его буду обучать я.   
– Что?   
Выскользнувшую из пальцев Комуи кружку Клауд поймала в пяти дюймах от полугодового отчёта. На бумагу не выплеснулось ни капли.   
– Я.   
– Благодарю вас, но, – Комуи выпрямился, – но вы должны знать, что Хёрст отказывался присоединиться к Ордену, пока мы не уплатим его долги.   
– Его Чистая сила склонна к самостоятельному мышлению, – поддакнул Ривер. – Хевласка до сих пор не успокоилась…  
– Он ревел два часа, требуя, чтобы я подарил ему Тимкампи, как у Уолкера…  
– Ух ты-ы, какие шары!  
Оп! – Комуи показалось, что в кабинете мелькнула синяя молния. Совершенно ужасно воспитанная и очень довольная синяя молния.  
– Захват шаров!  
Оп! – Тимоти заболтался в руке у Клауд, ухватившей его за шиворот. Ни следа раскаяния на круглой физиономии паршивца не наблюдалось.  
– Совесть есть у тебя?   
– Не смей трогать генерала руками!   
– Она не генерал, она женщина!   
– К Кроссу бы тебя в ученики, – обречённо вздохнул Смотритель. – Генерал Найн, вы сами видите, что…  
Комуи посмотрел в лицо Клауд и вдруг осёкшись, отвёл взгляд.  
– Полагаю, – холодно сказала Клауд, – я справлюсь.

– Ну чего ты, – сказал Тимоти в наступившей тишине. – Ну вы чего. Я больше не буду. Наверное…


End file.
